Life in Your Years
by azukina
Summary: And in the end, it's not the years in your life that count. It's the life in your years."-Lincoln. formerly called "Twin Love." Now knowing Luna's fate the Weasley twins will fight for her life, while trying not to fight over her. G/L/F mostly G/L
1. Wit Beyond Measure

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters.

It was the summer before our seventh year that we met her for the first time. Of course we'd seen her in passing, being our sister's friend and all. We didn't realize how everything would change from then on…

Fred and George Weasley stood over the kitchen table pouring over their plans for Harry's generous donation to their business. They were put off for awhile at the legal restraints; they weren't allowed to purchase land or a store front until they were seventeen years old. Their parents could put in for the shop so they could have it immediately but unfortunately their mother refused to allow the notion that they would not go back to Hogwarts for their 7th year. So currently they were going back to Hogwarts…but little did their mother know it would only be until April 1st.

"Well this lay out looks good George but where will the pygmypuff cage go?" Fred critiqued pointing out the lack of space given the layout of the Diagon Alley shop they'd checked out. George groaned and slumped into the seat.

Mrs. Weasley bustled past them with a tray of tea and pumpkin pies. The twins both looked up in mock horror. Fred broke out loudly. "Oh no! Mum has guests coming over? How can we properly greet them with so little notice to…" the twins exchanged whicked grins and said together. "Prepare."

Mrs. Weasley sighed in a resigned fashion and stood up from setting the tray down. She looked over at the two eldest boys still living at home. "It is not my guest; it is your sister's. She is having a sleepover. Luna is coming over for the night." If the twins had any idea of whom Luna was they didn't show it. They merely grinned in a downright evil fashion.

"I am sure that our darling sister would love us to show her friend our newest products!" George said jumping up excitedly. Mrs. Weasley glared sternly.

"Oh no you don't! If you ruin tonight for Ginny or embarrass her friend then you can guarantee…" Mrs. Weasley paused to think of an appropriate punishment. "I'll…have Ron take Charlie's hand-me-downs and you two can take Bills." The twins grimaced, the thought of being stuck in Bill's too small clothes all school year did seem rather unappealing. Mrs. Weasley was grasping terribly for control with the twins of late, even more than usual.

Mrs. Weasley went back into the kitchen to make some snacks for the girls. There was a knock on the door that was followed by Ginny dashing down the stairs and wrenching the door open. Ginny was lonely being cooped up at the Burrow all summer with just Ron and the twins to keep her company. She hugged Luna excitedly who had the usual dreamy expression, completely unperturbed by the ginger girl capturing her in a bear hug.

Fred magically sent their plans back to their room and joined George who took a seat in the living area where the girls were drinking tea. Ginny at first didn't notice the twins sitting on the other couch and was telling Luna about her summer. When she noticed the twins mocking her behind her back, she glared at them suspiciously. They immediately stopped pretending to yak and batting their eyes in a girly fashion when Ginny glared at them. They grinned when they noticed the corner of Luna's mouth twitch in restraint against a smile.

The twins idly looked Luna over when Ginny turned around. Luna had grown over the summer in noticeable ways. She still had a youthful face but it had lost some of the baby fat resulting in her once bulging eyes to look more like doe eyes. Her hair had gotten even longer over the summer and brighter with the sun. George was amused by the daisy she'd tucked behind her ear. She looked so innocently young and girly but her body had filled out.

Ginny seemed to have noticed the twin's observations because she had reached out and grabbed Luna's hands lifting her arms to get a look at Luna's waist and chest around her arms. "Wow! You've lost weight some places and gained it in all the right places Luna!" she said with a grin. "I'll bet this year you'll have a lot less boys teasing you, at least not in that bad stealing-your-stuff way."

Fred and George each felt their heart skip for all but a second when Luna's long eyelashes fluttered slightly, the only visible response she'd shown to Ginny's words. Fred and George glanced at each other immediately noticing the reaction their kindred souls had to her. They weren't new to feeling reactions around women, it just usually didn't happen at the same time, and definitely not over something as small as batting eyelashes. They both got the same idea and wicked grins spread across their faces.

"I suppose it would be about the same Ginny, if boys were to stop teasing me I'm sure the girls would just become more persistent about it." Luna said airily, showing no concern about it.

"Sure, but at least you might find a nice strong boyfriend who can defend you." Ginny suggested hopefully. She worried about Luna; it had to be lonely to be so ostracized by her peers. Luna didn't seem interested in the idea of a boyfriend. Fred and George continued to mock Ginny hoping that Luna would notice and laugh. It didn't look like Luna noticed them besides the occasional smile.

'Tough nut to crack…' the twins mused, eyeing Luna warily. So it was much to their surprise when Luna's attention was immediately captured by the presence of Ron, who'd just run down the stairs and was heading towards the kitchen.

Luna watched Ron as he waved a letter in his grasp and strode towards the kitchen. "Mum! Hermione says she'll be able to stay here the last week of summer!" Luna's face fell almost imperceptibly. The three Weasleys in the living area noticed.

"Luna, I don't know why you like Ron so much. He's gaga over Hermione and none too bright anyways." Ginny said in a stern but sympathetic way. "You're a Ravenclaw! Shouldn't you like smart men?" Ginny teased with a grin.

Fred and George exchanged looks that said pretty much the same thing. 'She likes RON? What has this world come to when hot birds are attracted to Ron before US?'

Luna was staring to the right at some pictures on the wall of the Burrow. "I don't know. I don't fancy him as much as I did before…but I guess old habits die hard." She contemplated. She turned back to Ginny with a smile. "Are you ready to go back to Hogwarts?" Ginny's face brightened suddenly.

"That reminds me there was something I wanted to show you!" Ginny hopped up and went towards the stairs she was about to call Luna over when Mrs. Weasley called from the kitchen.

"Ginny! If you all are done with those cakes could you bring them in here?" Ginny was about to exasperatedly come back down the stairs when Luna waved her off and picked up the tray herself.

"Don't worry Ginny I've got it. I'll be up in a minute." Luna said dreamily. Fred and George followed her into the kitchen. Luna was approaching the sink with the tray just as Ron and Mrs. Weasley went outside to the shed to find Mr. Weasley. The twins flanked her from behind using their arms to close her in around the sink.

Luna didn't turn around at their closeness just continued to clean the tray and set the uneaten cakes on a nearby plate. "You know Ginny is right. Ron's a prat…" Fred breathed in her ear.

"A moron really…" George breathed in her other ear.

"In no way good enough for you." They said together, wicked smirks gracing their handsome faces.

Luna turned and the twins were almost put off by her lack of a reaction that is until she actually grinned. It was the widest smile they'd seen on Luna and one of the prettiest smiles a girl had ever given them. "It sounds like there is some sort of consensus forming. Your family seems to have such varying personalities…Ron can be rather dim…" she said kindly. "Ginny can be so outgoing…and you two…" She paused as if to contemplate the word but the twins had the feeling she already had a word in mind. "Mischievous." And as she said that she reached out, put a hand on each twin running her small hands down their chests, her nails grazing ever so slightly. The twins grinned wider and shivered.

While they were distracted she tried to slip by them. But George jumped in front of her path and Fred turned to be behind her. In the shuffle between them Fred decided it would be funny if he pretended to fall against her and cop a feel. It horribly back fired however because as he stumbled forward into her, his hand brushing her ass, she fell forward into George. George caught her but not before the fall caused her lips to collide with his. The twin's eyes widened, however Luna didn't seem to be upset. Instead she held onto the kiss a little longer than was probably necessary.

When she pulled away from George who had a slightly goofy grin on his face she licked her lips dreamily. "Mmm you taste good George." She hummed. George's face and neck turned bright red. Fred was pouting in disappointment behind Luna.

"Luna?" Ginny called down from upstairs. Luna gave the twins a smile as she made her way towards the staircase.

"Damn what was the Ravenclaw motto? "Lady on the streets, freak between the sheets?"" Fred called out after Luna. This got a laugh out of Luna who looked over her shoulder and grinned.

"Wit beyond measure is a man's greatest treasure!"

"They should definitely consider amending it." Fred winked.

"I'll slip a note in the suggestion box." Luna winked back.


	2. One Night Stand?

Chapter 2: One Night Stand…?

Luna sat against a tree watching the Weasley children play Quidditch. She didn't much care for brooms you see…The twins were on one team and Ron and Ginny on the other. With so few players the twins played as chasers/keepers so they were a bit out of their element but it made the teams skills more even regardless. Luna idly pulled out a copy of the Quibbler and scanned the article on Wackshperts that were found in a nearby lake.

Ginny glanced over at Luna, she felt bad about leaving her alone. She and Ron were beating Fred and George pretty bad they seemed rather distracted by something. She caught George looking over at Luna curiously and got an idea. She called for a timeout and flew down towards Luna.

Luna wasnt disturbed by the ginger haired girl hovering above her on the broom.

"Hey Luna. It's no fun with the teams being so uneven, you sure you don't wanna play with us…?" Luna looked up at Ginny with a dreamy expression. Ginny had stepped off her own broom and was holding it out towards Luna. Luna could tell that Ginny was hoping that she would at least give it a try. Luna set down the Quibbler and took the broom much to Ginny's delight. Ginny dashed to the shed to grab a different broom and Luna proceeded to mount the broom.

Fred and George watched as Luna got on the broom and jerkily flew up to where they are. They gave her reassuring grins and pointed towards the designated goal area. "You can play keeper n' we'll keep these two on the run." Fred suggested. Luna shakily flew to where they indicated. She thought she had a knack for divination, so it was worrisome that she was now foreseeing a terrible flying accident.

Ginny returned and they went back to playing. For awhile Fred and George were able to keep the ball on the other side of the field but Ron was able to snag the ball and get around George. He zoomed towards Luna who was curiously observing some clouds floating lazily by. 'Hmm a Crumple Horned Snorkack…' She observed with interest.

"LUNA!"

Luna saw the ball flying at her and in her attempt to get out of its way she slipped off her broom. Luna squeezed her large eyes shut bracing for her meeting with the ground when two hands grasped her wrists. She slowly looked up to see Fred and George staring down at her with frightened looks on their faces.

"Luna! Are you alright?!" Ginny fretted as the twins set the blonde down on the ground.

Luna blinked a couple times slowly. She turned to look at Fred. "Thank you." She said plainly, noticing that the twins were unwittingly holding her hands now. Luna's weak knees were the only indication that the fall had given her a scare. Ron was apologizing profusely and Ginny was half criticizing Luna for not paying attention and smacking Ron around for not being easy on Luna.

Luna turned to George and gave him a slight smile before giving their hands a squeeze and moving towards the tree again. While the two young Weasleys bickered the twins noticed Luna lean against the tree in an exhausted manner.

Ginny went over to Luna and apologized for asking her to play. Luna smiled gently. "Ginny we are friends." Luna said simply as if that explained absolutely everything. Ginny was used to Luna's blunt simple manner of explaining things and gave Luna a grin and hugged her, her eyes almost teary from the emotions from the scare. So it was appropriate that it was this time that Mrs. Weasley called them inside for dinner.

Long after everyone had gone to bed the twins were up in their room discussing some very important matters.

"It isn't fair that you've already gotten a kiss." Fred grumbled.

"Yeah well that was because of your brilliant groping technique." George smirked. "Did you get a good feel?" Fred smirked and nodded. "We should probably even the score though…" George contemplated conspiratorially. Fred waited for him to explain. "I dare you to steal a pair of Luna's knickers."

Fred scoffed. "Easy…"

"Did I mention you have to steal the pair she is sleeping in…?" George added with a diabolical grin. Fred gulped but still stood up.

"That sounds like a bit more than just evening the score…but I still except your challenge!"

"Good luck not getting your ass hexed off."

"Heh Ginny sleeps like the dead." Fred said confidently. George realized the truth of his words and was beginning to regret making the challenge. It would still be interesting to watch though.

The twins made their way to Ginny's room. Fred slowly slipped into the room and closed the door despite George's muted protests. Fred blinked a few times trying to adjust to the light. He saw Ginny sleeping on her bed and Luna sleeping on a make shift cot used for when family stayed over. Fred quietly sat on Luna's cot.

Fred saw that she slept on her side. He reached out and ran his hand along Luna's side. Tickling her slightly making her shift in her sleep, he did this a couple times before Luna rolled onto her back. He eyed the fact that Luna wasn't wearing a bra underneath the giant night shirt she wore. Fred lightly ran his hands up her thighs, deciding if he was going to be murdered by Ginny he might as well enjoy it while it lasted. His hands trailed up under her shirt's hem only to come in contact with…nothing! Fred's breath hitched when he went to pull down the panties only to find there were none.

"Fuck me…" Fred growled in frustration.

"Sure but let's not do it in front of Ginny."

Fred's eyes bugged out as he looked up into the silvery eyes that stared at him dreamily.


	3. A Whole New World

Chapter 3: A Whole New World

Fred Weasley was led out of Ginny's room in a daze. His large hand being pulled by Luna's small one, she smiled wistfully when she found George on the landing. She took his hand mutedly and made her way towards their room. Fred was speechless, he couldn't even respond to George's inquiries about what was going on.

Luna had control of the situation she brought them into their room and she seduced them into many very bad (but also very good) actions. She did so all with an air of innocence and a dreamy gaze. The twins were swept up in the lustful feelings of the situation, at first they were competing to see who could please her more; they'd never shared a girl before. But soon they grew to like the intimacy of it all. They shared everything else why not this too? And Luna was just the sort of open minded girl to allow them to ravish her together.

Afterwards they lay on George's smallish bed. Luna was resting on her stomach between Fred and George who were on their backs, hands behind their heads grinning at the ceiling goofily. Luna was breathing slowly, sweat making her skin glow. George turned to stare at Luna's peaceful expression. Her hair and skin were almost literally glowing, he had to blink a few times to make sure he wasn't seeing things. It was almost an unnatural glow. Fred was looking as well now, both got curious expressions. When Luna opened her luminescent eyes to look at Fred his breath caught at the strange glow there. When she smiled at him gently it seemed to only grow brighter.

"Hey Lu." George hummed rolling over to be half on top of Luna, kissing her bare shoulders gently.

"That was fun." Luna said in the plain and honest way she usually spoke. Fred smirked and leaned forward to initiate another heated kiss. George stroked the hair that cascaded down Luna's back admiring the delightful curve there. He blew some cool breath against her hot flesh and she shivered.

As light began to pour through the curtains Luna started to get up and get dressed again. The twins watched her curiously then a thought occurred to them and their faces darkened.

"Hey Lu, I hope you don't think this means any of us are dating or something…" Fred tried to say gently. Luna looked over at them with no expression. Fred didn't want to ruin any possibilities of more play in the near future but he feared in her slightly eccentric mind she'd thought it might be more than that.

"Yeah I mean we aren't "mated" now or anything." George teased lightly trying to ease the tension.

"You mean that sound you made when you came wasn't a mating call…?" Luna asked with such serious curiosity that if she hadn't smiled a second after saying it the twins might not have caught the joke. Fred busted out laughing while George's neck and ears heated up a Weasley red. It was her way of acknowledging that she understood their relationship, but she still appreciated when George added quickly.

"But you are our friend Lu, alright? So don't be letting anyone tease you at Hogwarts because then we'll be obligated to kick their asses." George said with a grin. Luna gave the faintest of nods and seemed to be staring out the window idly.

"So uh…will you be back anytime soon?" Fred asked in his best nonchalant voice.

Luna looked at him with her usual dreamy expression. "My father and I will be spending the last couple weeks of summer in Sweden, but I imagine I will see you in the next few days." Luna paused and seemed to look down at her feet in what had to be the Luna Lovegood way of exhibiting shyness. "May I owl you while I'm in Sweden? I have something to show you…" The twins nodded and she made to leave when George coughed awkwardly.

"Uh I couldn't help but notice that this was your first time…" He ignored Luna's unabashed apology about staining his sheets and went on. "What made you want us? Thought you liked Ronnikins…"

"Well…I read in the Quibbler that the only effective way to keep heliopaths away was intercourse. They had a lovely article about all the best positions to get the most effective protective charm. I imagine that having two times the intercourse results in two times the protection…" Luna trailed off in a contemplative manner and the twin's faces were beet red. "But you know…the article didn't say anything about how long the charms last…I think we should probably refresh the charm every other week or so…" And with the faintest of smiles she left, the twins smirked at each other in response.

Luna would come by everyday for the next week, mostly just to see Ginny but she would shoot secret smiles at the twins who would wink back at her. Occasionally they'd find opportunities to pull her into a secluded spot of the Burrow for a quick snog but Ginny would always show up looking for her.

This evening Luna came skipping through the meadow, Fred and George were degnoming the yard when she approached.

"Hey Lu." Fred smiled down at the blonde Ravenclaw. George almost tripped over his feet at Fred's greeting, having not noticed Luna's approach.

"Hello Fred…" she tipped to the side to see around Fred. "George…" George grinned and stepped to Fred's side throwing an arm around his double.

"Ginny isn't here today Lu, mum took her to Diagon Alley." Fred explained. He was highly tempted to lure the young girl inside for some frustration relief but his father and brother were about today.

"Yes I know. I came to see you two." Luna said simply. "You see, I was going to London and I thought you might want to join me." She addressed the twins. They looked at each other hesitantly.

"What's in London?" George asked curiously.

"I have been doing some muggle research for the Quibbler. There are a few places I want to show you." Luna could see that the twins were a little hesitant to be going out among muggles, not wanting to be outside of their element. "besides…I can't really go alone what with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named being back." They sensed her need for protection and agreed to go. She smiled wistfully and told them where to apparate them to.

They appeared outside of the pub that disguised the entrance to Diagon Alley. Cleverly apparating in a side street out of sight, the twins offered their arms to the young witch who linked herself between them. She led them into muggle London. They didn't travel very far before Luna indicated a rather dark plain looking building. It was a club. They entered and Luna took them to the bar where she ordered three non alcoholic drinks for them. The bartender seemed to recognize Luna, eyeing the twins with slight suspicion. Luna being a young 14 year old girl and the twins being 16 going on 17 he was probably right to be suspicious. Luna explained that it was an under 21 club during most of the day.

The twins watched the muggle teenagers dance to the fast paced music. They looked at their young companion who seemed to be eyeing the dance floor hopefully. Then a younger boy came over and gave Luna a goofy grin. "Hi! Wanna dance?" This young upstart got up the nerve to ask Luna before them?? No way were they going to allow this. They each through and arm around Luna's shoulders.

"She's already got a partner."

"Two actually."

"So she's quite busy."

"Beat it." The twins growled together. If Luna noticed the interaction she didn't show it, she was too busy looking over the young boy's shoulder at the dance floor. George pulled Luna towards the dance floor first, not that she tried to fight him. She helped him get the hang of the kind of dancing muggles did. He liked the closeness, how he could pull Luna in tight. Fred seemed to ask a muggle girl who was off by herself looking rather lonely to dance.

When the song ended Fred and George switched partners, they did this for awhile Luna enjoyed herself immensely. The other girl seemed pleased as well. "You two are very good dancers." Luna commented in George's ear. "There's somewhere else I want to go." Luna stole the twins from the club and they made their way down the street again.

This time they arrived at an arcade. She showed them a few games and was quite amused at how fast they took to DDR. The twins had real talent for it. Their synchronized movements and speed drew a crowd around to watch. They were in the middle of dynamite rave when it began to rain outside. Luna wandered over to the little café that was adjoined to the arcade. The twins joined her in the booth where she was drinking a cup of coffee and eating a muffin.

"That DDR thing is bloody awesome! Those muggles can be pretty creative." Fred hooted as he slid into the seat opposite Luna. Luna gave them a smile and offered them some of her muffin.

"Yeah it's getting close to supper time but we should totally do this again soon!" George said.

"I'll be leaving for Sweden tomorrow…we could do this again next summer all together if you'd like." Luna said dreamily.

"Hey Lu, want to come have dinner with us…?" Fred asked hopefully. "At the Burrow that is."

Luna gave them a wistful smile. "Sure."


	4. Their Last Year at Hogwarts Part 1

Chapter 4: Their Last Year at Hogwarts Part 1

"Now you two behave…" Mrs. Weasley with through the motions of chastising the twins. The twins threw on their most innocent looking smiles.

"Of course mum!" They both leaned down to peck her on the cheek. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were about to move to leave to find a compartment on the train when Hermione grabbed their robes, a shocked look on her face.

"Oh Merlin! Look over there!" Hermione pointed off into the crowd. Harry and Ron gave her confused looks while the rest of the Weasley group tried to see what she was pointing at. "There's a veela over there in Hogwarts robes." The girl was slowly drawing closer, the eyes of many male students and even their fathers were catching as she skipped by.

"She doesn't look like a first year. I wonder who it is?" Harry wondered.

Hermione's face went pale. "Oh my…that's Luna Lovegood!"

The twins and Ginny's jaws all dropped together. "WHAT?" Ginny nearly shrieked. Luna came skipping up a copy of the Quibbler clutched to her chest. She stopped in front of the Weasley group and smiled faintly. They could see a slight silvery glow about her, it wasn't as powerful as Fleur's glow was last year but suddenly the twins remembered back to that first night they were together with Luna and that glow that was about her.

"Hello everyone." Luna said vaguely. Ginny came up and took hold of Luna by the shoulders, not roughly just to show Luna that she was extremely serious.

"Luna, why didn't you tell me you were a veela?" Ginny asked with a hurt expression on her face. Luna stared at Ginny for a few seconds, her eyes almost imperceptibly darting towards the twins.

"I am not a veela, Ginny." Luna said gently.

"Maybe I'm mistaken…but you're glowing like one, and you are much more beautiful than before…" Hermione ventured hesitantly.

"I am half-Rusalka." Luna explained as if that made complete sense.

"There is no such thing. That is some muggle folklore." Hermione said with irritation lacing her voice.

Luna was about to protest when her father came bustling up with her trunk, having overheard the ordeal. "Actually it's quite true. You see I met Luna's mother in Russia. Over there it's pretty difficult for the locals to separate myth from fact. They seemed to believe Luna's mother would lure men into lakes with her beauty and drown them." He laughed loudly at the very thought while the Weasley's looked at him as if he'd lost his mind. "They seemed to liken Rusalki to Sirens. But actually Rusalki are the distant cousins of Veelas. Anyways, here's your trunk Luna-Love. Be safe ok?" Xenophilius kissed Luna on the forehead and headed towards the exit.

"He's got an article to write." Luna said idly though no one had asked why he was leaving so fast.

"But why didn't you tell me Luna?" Ginny asked, hurt.

Luna seemed uncomfortable, she shifted back and for and wouldn't look at Ginny. "I didn't plan on developing this soon. I would have told you today on the train." Mrs. Weasley smiled sympathetically at the young girl.

"Well you kids be good I best go find your father…I think he wandered this way." Mrs. Weasley walked off to find Mr. Weasley who had wandered off to talk to a Ministry coworker.

Luna lightly led Ginny to the side but they weren't totally out of ear shot of the others who leaned in curiously.

"Half-Rusalkis don't gain their powers right away Ginny. I had to lose my virginity first and then my power just bloomed." Luna explained gently with no embarrassment about the virginity omission. Ginny's face went red.

"Y-You've…" Ginny seemed unable to say it. Luna's face was concerned. She took Ginny's hand.

"Ginny you're my friend I am sorry I kept my heritage from you. But know that you may always ask me anything you want to know about me." Luna smiled gently. Ginny sighed loudly.

Ginny got a wicked grin on her face. "So you'll tell me who your first time was with?"

Luna got the most innocent look on her face. "Fred and George."

The twins eyes bugged out as did Ginny's, Harry's, Ron's, and Hermione's. Ginny wielded around to face the twins, her eyes blazing like a bull about to charge two unsuspecting men. The three musketeers were staring at Fred and George incredulously as they backed away from Ginny nervously.

Luna got a concerned look again. "Now, Now Gin." Fred chided. "Let's not get carried away with bat boogey charms or anything."

"Yes yes it was purely consensual right Lu?" George called hopefully.

"Oh yes if anything I raped them." Luna said plainly. This omission caused everyone but the twins and Luna to burst out laughing hysterically. The twins faces were beet red, they almost preferred Ginny hexing them to being laughed at.

Between laughing Ginny said. "Now I can't even think of the hex." The twins took this as their sign to run. They winked at Luna who smiled and waved as they ran off.

Harry, Ginny, Luna, and Neville sat in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express. The train lazily moved among the English hills. Harry and Neville tried to make small talk while Ginny attempted to interrogate Luna.

"Look I don't want too many details but are they kind to you Luna? I'm sure you know they like to prank people, I wouldn't have thought they would go THAT far to prank anyone but…" Luna patted Ginny's hand reassuringly.

"They are very nice boys Ginny. They were just helping me with a protection charm." Luna explained. Ginny looked confused.

"Well some say the best form of protection is abstinence…" Ginny said with a confused tone.

"Not if you want to keep the heliopaths away." Said Luna. She was suddenly concerned that Ginny might not have protection from the heliopaths. "Ginny you should find someone to have sex with before the Ministry releases the heliopaths on the population." Harry was suddenly afflicted with a coughing fit on the other side of the compartment.

"I'll look into that…" Ginny said awkwardly. The compartment door slid open and the twins stood in the doorway, each leaning on a side of the doorway. They gave Luna a grin.

"Hey Lu. We uh…" Fred seemed to be at a loss for words for a minute. Luna looked up at them; her large silvery eyes making an uncharacteristic wave of nervousness pass over them.

"Could we talk to you for a second? Out here?" George asked. Luna stood and joined them in the corridor. They shut the door and spoke in hushed tones.

"We were wondering…does your father know about us?" Fred asked.

Luna blinked slowly. "No. I felt it best to lie and tell him I lost my virginity during that quidditch match we played." The twins visibly relaxed in relief. They eased Luna against the wall of the train and boxed her in.

Giving her wicked smiles they leered at her. "We've missed you, how was Sweden?" asked Fred, idly reaching out to trace the soft skin at Luna's collar bone with a long finger. George leaned forward to nuzzle his face against her neck. Luna smiled gently.

"It was lovely. I brought something for you actually." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of candy wrapped in a brightly colored wrapper. She handed it to Fred who was curious as to why she brought them candy. "Look at the wrapper."

He studied it more closely and his eyes widened when he saw the words of the wrapper, "Foaming Mouth Drops" bled away and an image of him appeared. Fred stared down at his reflection in the wrapper then the Fred in the wrapper started to foam at the mouth. The foaming Fred then seemed to scare a surprised looking Mrs. Weasley into screaming. Then the image turned back into the writing on the wrapper.

He handed it to George who then saw himself do something similar except he was scaring Ron.

"Bloody hell that's a great idea…" George breathed in amazement. "They must have used a day dream charm, it responds to whoever holds it to show what the product could be like if they bought it."

"I found that in a joke shop in Sweden. Their products weren't very creative but I thought it was an ingenious advertising idea."

"Yeah too bad they've already done it." Fred said.

Luna smiled. "Actually they hadn't patented the idea when I was there. So I took the liberty of patenting the idea. I said that the joke shop owners could talk to the owners of Weasley Wizard Wheezes if they wanted to discuss if they could still use the wrappers." Luna pulled out an official looking document and gave it to Fred.

The twins stared in amazement at Luna and then at the patent. They then proceeded to hug her eagerly. "I'm glad the patent wont got to waste." Luna slipped out of their hug and made her way back into the compartment. The twins snuck a kiss on each of her cheeks and dashed back towards their own compartment where Lee, Angelina, and Alicia were talking. As they discussed their plans their minds couldn't stop straying to the blonde Ravenclaw who had invaded their thoughts.


	5. Their Last Year at Hogwarts Part 2

Chapter 5: Their Last Year at Hogwarts Part 2

_Once upon a time there was a girl  
You wouldn't really call her typical  
Had her own definition of cool  
She lived in her own world  
She had her own style her own rules  
She played along like it was usual  
Nobody really even knew her name  
To her life was one big game_

"She's got her head up in the clouds. Sharada, Sharada. Don't know when she'll come down. Sharada, Sharada!" Sang Luna Lovegood as she skipped through the corridors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her radish earings and hair swayed hypnotically. Her shoe less and sockless feet tapped softly with every skip. She made her way down a hallway until she came to a fork in the corridor, left or right being the only options. But she just stopped. Her singing drifting off as she stared at the blank wall ahead of her.

She just stared at the blank wall pensively. An occasional student would pass by; the boys would stare interestedly but would then quickly stride away. She was beautiful but just too weird. She tilted her head up to study the wall above her eye level. Her silvery eyes just staring intensely, 'This wall…'

The Weasley twins were coming down the corridor from the path to Luna's right. George stopped when he spotted her and pointed her out to his twin. They exchanged a grin and made their way towards her quietly.

They snuck up behind her, Fred on her left, George on the right. They each wrapped an arm around her but she didn't flinch. Fred covered her eyes with his large hand and George held her neck gently. "Guess whoooo!" They cooed in her ears.

"Hmm…" Luna pretended to ponder, an almost invisible smile tugging at her lips. "Ronald?" She nearly laughed when she heard them growl in their chests at the same time.

"Noooo (Thank Merlin we aren't…)"

"Hmm Since when has Malfoy had a second set of arms?" She wondered with false confusion. The twins pretended to sputter in indignation.

"That ferret better not grab you like this!" George huffed.

"Hello Fred, George." Luna giggled covering the hands that grasped her waist with her own smaller hands. But she didn't try to free herself from their hold. Fred didn't move his hand from her eyes though.

"Very good Ms. Lovegood. But can you guess which of us is which?" Fred asked with a mischievous grin.

Without hesitation. "Fred is on the left, George on the right." The twins laughed together.

"How in the world can you tell without even looking?" George laughed. "Must have been a lucky guess."

"I know Fred is covering my eyes because he has a burn mark around his finger from those rings you guys were experimenting with." Luna explained simply. Fred and George smiled admiringly, uncovering her eyes and resting their heads on her shoulders.

"What are you doing?" asked George looking up at the wall.

"There is something about this wall…"

"Hmm might be nargles." Fred teased squeezing Luna gently. Luna tilted her head as if to consider this possibility.

"No I don't think so…"

The twins chuckled. "Actually we know what this wall's secret is. Would you like us to show you?" Luna turned to look at George, their faces really close. George's cheeks reddened at the proximity.

"Yes please!" Luna said eagerly. It was a rarity to get such a strong reaction out of the usually dreamy girl. George and Fred grinned wide.

"We can't show you with everyone around. How about tonight? We meet here an hour after curfew." Fred suggested. They agreed and the twins pulled her towards the quidditch pitch, telling Luna that she wanted to watch them practice in the mean time.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

The twins found Luna standing in almost the same spot as before. They came up to her and whispered in her ear about the secrets of the Room of Requirement. Their previous years at Hogwarts had taught them a lot, with the assistance of the Marauder's Map. They demonstrated the trick to get the door to appear and when they entered they were greeted to a candle lit room with a rather large bed and an indoor pool. Luna looked up at the twins curiously upon seeing the room they had imagined.

"Hmm this has been a very enlightening night, thank you for showing me." Luna said dreamily. "But I have a question…what would happen if someone were to smoke in here? Would a professor be able to access the room and smell the smoke?"

"Uhh they wouldn't be able to get in here unless they knew what to think about when trying to get the room to appear…" George said hesitantly.

Luna smoothly walked over to the bed and flopped backwards on it. "In that case I have something to show you two." The twins went over curiously and sat on the bed with her.

Luna sat Indian style on the large bed, the twins tried not to stare at the fact that it left her skirt wide open to view her panties. Luna had lost most of her shyness around the twins over the school year. They had formed a habit of snatching her out of the hallways for snogs in broom closets. Not that Luna was very shy in the first place.

Luna reached into her robes and pulled out a bag with some ground up looking plant in it, and then she pulled out a weird phallic shaped instrument. "What's that?" asked George.

"It's something muggle teens do. This is a bong." She showed them the instrument. She explained the purpose of it and how to use it. The twins gave it a skeptical look. Most of the muggle things Luna had shown them so far had been interesting but they were unfamiliar with this "marrywanna". She set up the bong and took a few hits then she waved Fred closer.

Fred sidled up next to her and she held the bong up to his face, she'd hold the hole shut for him for his first time and he breathed in. It burned his throat and Luna gently rubbed his back as he coughed. He was close to saying that he didn't want to try it anymore that is until he noticed the change in Luna. Her eyes were half lidded and she was running her hand against his chest. Her fingers slipped between the buttons of the shirt to brush bare skin.

Usually Fred and George were the ones touching her intimately. Luna was usually a passive lover but now she was licking Fred's neck and eliciting some very intense feelings. George watched enviously for a minute then her scooted up on Luna's other side. "My turn." He took the bong from Luna and imitated what she had done. He didn't choke and held in the smoke. Slowly he breathed it out and Luna grinned.

She handed the bong from George to Fred and moved to straddle George. She lightly grazed her nails against his strong neck. As Fred took a hit Luna sensuously moved against George and nibbled on his ear. George hadn't felt any of the effects yet but he was sure enjoying Luna's encouraging behavior. They passed it around a few more times and soon the twins were feeling dizzily happy. They giggled and grinned wide. Their reaction to the drug made Luna smile and giggle too.

"Mmm I knew you two would be fun to smoke with." Luna giggled, kissing down Fred' s bare stomach. They'd shimmied out of more of their robes, the twins just wore their pants and Luna her bra and skirt. Fred squirmed at the ticklish feeling caused by Luna's hair brushing the sensitive skin of his stomach and chest. George took a hit and set the bong to the side to go back to fiddling with Luna's bra.

"This thing is broked! Did you put an anti-George spell on it or something??" George teased tickling Luna's sides making her roll off of Fred and laugh loudly.

"It snaps in the front silly!" Luna laughed, tears collecting in her large eyes.

George blinked. "Oh…I knew that!" He laughed and moved to unsnap the front of the bra.

Luna sat up, her breasts free from the confines of the bra. George started kissing down to the soft globes. He kneaded the handfuls gently. Luna's head fell back lazily while Fred kissed her shoulder.

"Youre so beautiful Luna. It's cause you're a Rusalka right?" Fred mumbled almost incoherently against her skin. Luna hummed in agreement. "It makes you glow a little bit. Do you have special powers too?" asked Fred in his high daze.

"Yeah, want to see?" Luna moved her hand out from between the twins to point it towards the pool of water in the room. Her fingers were splayed out and she stared at the water. At first nothing happened and the twins proceeded to play with the blonde girl. Then the water began to quake and soon an orb of water floated out of the water. "I can control water so far. Father lets me visit some of my mother's friends in the summer. They are trying to teach me to control the weather too. But that's really hard." Luna pouted. Fred and George stared wide eyed at the orb of water.

"woah…that's trippy…" George said in amazement.

"I want Lu on my team in a snowball fight!" Fred laughed, glomping the young Ravenclaw who burst into a fit of giggles.


	6. Their Last Year at Hogwarts Part 3

A/N: Please Read and Review. I love reading reviews makes all the time I put into writing this worth it. There is a bit of Luna/Fred stuff in this chapter but in later parts of the story the love scenes will feature Luna and George mostly. This is the last part for Their Last Year at Hogwarts. My story loosely follows JK Rowling's version of the events of books 5,6 and 7 except it's in the context of "what would the story have been like had Luna Fred and George have been a kind of item?" So if there are any particular scenes from these books that you'd like to see or any questions about the story that youd like me to answer then please review and ill respond asap.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters

Chapter 6: Their Last Year at Hogwarts Part 3

"Think of the happiest time you can remember, let that memory fill you up and then cast the spell." Harry instructed to the DA. They were working on the Patronus charm. Hermione had cast her otter; it weaved in and out between people.

The twins stood back to back, trying to summon a patronus but only silver mist would issue from their wands. Harry passed by them attempting to encourage them but also watch the other member's progress. He passed by Luna who seemed to be staring off into space dreamily. "Luna…" she vaguely looked at Harry and gave him a smile. He moved on to Ron and Luna lifted her wand.

"Expecto Patronum." She said in her soft dreamy voice. A rabbit formed in the air and then proceeded to dash about gracefully among the DA members. Luna smiled vaguely as the rabbit ran towards the twins and began to circle them. It weaved in and out between them and the twins laughed.

"Of course a rabbit!" George laughed. "She DOES fuck like a bunny." George snickered under his breath so only Fred would hear.

"Oh man, and just think. Luna in a playboy bunny get up…" Fred put on a goofy grin while George's neck heated up red. Luna wandered over to them sensing their troublemaker ways.

"What are you two laughing about?" Luna asked curiously, when her head tilted ever so slightly to the side the twins were reminded again of the playboy bunny idea. They both had the decency to blush but continued to grin down at the young Ravenclaw.

"Ohh nothing Lu. Hey that patronus looks really strong for a bunny." George observed curiously. The rabbit continued to dash about the Room of Requirement. George was referring to how long Luna's patronus lasted compared to everyone else's.

"Must be a very happy memory, that." Fred nodded, trying to subtly indicate that he was curious about what Luna's memory was. Of course subtlety was not the way to go about asking Luna questions, she continued to just stare up at them unblinkingly for a minute.

"So what was the memory Lu?" asked George awkwardly, her silvery eyes staring making his neck heat up even more. Luna got a gentle smile and leaned forward, indicating she wanted to keep quiet about it.

"Let's just say it involved you two and the Room of Requirement." Luna winked. The twins smirked and noticed their little sister eyeing them suspiciously from across the room. They waved at her mockingly and she rolled her eyes.

It was that moment that the pounding against the Room of Requirement door filled the room. The sound of spells pummeling the doorway caused everyone to stop what they were doing and stare. On instinct the twins stepped in front of Luna, their tall frames obscuring her.

As the dust cleared and Umbridge stood with her wide toad face grinning, the happiness created by the DA meetings was gone.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Fred stealthily slipped through the halls of Hogwarts. He was alone, George having gone to bed after a long night of writing lines. Their hands throbbed in pain with the lettered cuts in their skin. Fred felt like popping into the prefect's bathroom, like he could get into much more trouble. He was going to have a relaxing bath!

He whispered the password and entered the darkened room, the moonlight lighting it mostly. He didn't notice that the large swimming pool like tub was full of scented water already. He stripped out of his clothes and made his way towards the water that is until he saw the water quake as a young girl shifted from behind the large structure in the center of the tub that was the faucet. He recognized the light blonde hair right away that glowed even brighter than usual in the moonlight. He didn't bother moving to grab a towel since this particular girl had seen him naked quite a few times. "Hey Lu!"

"Hello Fred." Luna moved to sit in the tub near the edge where Fred stood, the water coming to right above the curve of her breasts.

"No no I'm George." Fred put on his most convincing act. Luna didn't skip a beat.

"No you aren't."

"No really I am!" Fred usually wouldn't continue this game if someone had figured it out but he really wanted Luna Lovegood to think he was George, he was terribly curious about her feelings about George. Pretending to be George to wheedle information out of the young girl seemed the easiest road.

Luna paused, studying Fred for a minute. Fred was almost convinced that she was questioning herself that is until she spoke up again in a concerned voice. "Why do you want me to think you're George, Fred?"

Fred gave up. He rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't know thought I could convince ya." He slipped into the water next to Luna. She continued to stare at him and he smiled at her. "How's your hand?" He held up his larger hand to inspect hers. She allowed him to take her hand in his and study the writing on it. Her hand was bruising up pretty badly and Fred couldn't stop the annoyed growl that swelled in his chest. "That old hag of a toad!" Luna smiled gently and took his hand to study his wound.

"I'll miss the DA…" She said vaguely.

"Yeah me too. I and George didn't even manage to summon a patronus."

Luna's lips twitched into a slow smile. "Probably something that preys on rabbits…" Fred grinned toothily at her. "Like a wolf." She murmured, contemplating what the twin's patronuses might be.

"Hey Lu," Fred ran his fingers through her golden locks. Luna looked up from his hand. "Me and George plan on leaving school in April. Maybe you should come with us." He suggested hopefully. Luna turned away to stare up at the full moon through the window.

"I am only a fourth year."

"Yeah and smarter than all these fools! You don't need school."

"What could I do without having taken any OWLs or NEWTs?"

"You could work for us in our joke shop!"

"My father would be very disappointed."

"So will our mum but we should follow our dreams." Fred shrugged.

Luna smiled. "I don't know what my dream is."

"You mean you don't have wet dreams about me??" Fred feigned a hurt look. Luna laughed loudly and Fred smiled. "So I guess that's a no eh? George and I will really miss you." Fred said with a frown. Luna hugged him, unabashed by the fact that her bare chest was pressed against his, and his reaction to the situation was pressing against her thigh. Fred sighed against her neck. "I love you Luna" Luna was caught off guard as Fred turned to press her against the tub wall. She looked up at him dreamily with no response. "_Please_ come with us."

"I love you too Fred." Luna said, effectively saying that it was still going to be a no on the going with them idea.

"But you love George too don't you?"

Luna didn't bat an eye. "Yes." Fred seemed momentarily pained by this news. Fred caressed her thighs with his hands.

"And if I asked you to go out with me, you wouldn't right?"

"Correct."

"And if George asked that'd be a no too?"

"Yes."

"And if we agreed to both date you?"

"It wouldn't be fair to you two."

"So we have no say in the matter you just don't think it's fair." Luna just stared at him, he was growing frustrated.

"Well I don't think it's fair that you wont let us pluck you out of the ocean, wouldn't want some other fish thinking you're free game." Fred growled possessively, kissing Luna's neck.

"If it would make Fred happy then I won't date or be with any other men." Luna said listlessly, running her fingers through his red hair.

"But me and George can date other girls? How is THAT fair?"

"It's the fairest thing I can think of right now." Luna said simply.

"Well I think that is bullocks. You could just choose me, right now." Fred rubbed his manhood against the apex of Luna's thighs. He wondered if his twin could feel a stabbing pain in his back right now.

"I love George too much to do that." Luna said breathlessly.

"I guess me and George will just have to find a way to visit you while you're here next year. Wouldn't want to go celibate too long, ya know. Not good for keeping heliopaths away." Fred slipped inside Luna slowly, Luna whimpered into his neck.

"You could always find a local in Diagon Alley to get your rocks off with." Luna said huskily into his neck.

"But that would be cheating on my girlfriend." Fred growled starting a slow pace.

Luna blinked. "I'm not your—"

Fred thrusted harder. "Yes." Thrust. "You are, mine and George's."

"But that's not fair…" Luna gasped as he rubbed against a particularly sensitive spot.

"Life isn't fair Luna…sometimes people make decisions about what's fair or not and other people decide to fuck being fair and choose to date that girl anyway. You can make decisions for us but we can't make them for you? That doesn't sound very FAIR." He started going faster, the water in the pool lapping against the sides. Luna whimpered as they climaxed.

"Hmm well can't argue with that logic." Luna sighed as Fred slumped against her breathing heavily.

"Yeah— Gryffindors can be smart too." Fred said with a grin pulling out of her.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

It was the day of the OWLs, the day Fred and George decided to leave Hogwarts. Their choice was for maximum Umbridge embarrassment for disbanding the DA and all sorts of other crimes committed against the good guys. They packed their satchels and took their brooms, making their way down towards the Great Hall. As they came down to the second floor they saw Luna skipping along. They ran up to her and hugged her, unashamed that they were hugging Loony Luna Lovegood. They kissed her and said their good byes.

"Woah Lu where are your shoes?" asked George with a frown. His mind flashing back to remembering that she often ran around with no shoes, even when it was winter. Fred looked down as well and scowled.

"Oh…here and there…" Luna momentarily glanced down the hallway to her right where there was a crowd of Ravenclaws. The twins looked down the hallways and wandered over to see what the commotion was about. Luna followed hesitantly.

"And now! Next on the block are Loony's shoes! I bet you could sell these in Hogsmeade for a knut or two! Any bids?" Crowed a 7th year Ravenclaw boy gleefully. Luna sighed as she watched her belongings being auctioned off. The 7th year's girlfriend had stolen her belongings earlier in the year. The other Ravenclaws jeered and bid on her possessions. Fred and George were livid. They pushed their way through the crowd and grabbed Luna's things whenever they saw someone holding something. They stuffed a few of the things in their bags and roughly pushed a few of the thieves to the ground. When they reached the boy in the middle they took the things from him and went to return them to Luna when the boy spoke up. "Oh look they came to take back their slut's things."

Fred turned and made a move to punch the boy but George stopped him, nodding towards Luna who was looking a bit embarrassed and making a face that said she wanted to go.

"Who cares, we don't want her stuff anyway. It's all probably covered in STDs!" The boy laughed with the Ravenclaws. This time George reeled around and punched the boy square in the face, the boy jerked backward at the impact.

"Merlin! That was a good hit!" Fred laughed patting George on the back. "Save some for me why dontcha?" Fred started rolling up his robes sleeves in an eager manner. The Ravenclaw ran forward to punch George but Fred smoothly tripped the boy with his foot and gave him a good kick in the gut.

"Hey all of you!" George glared at the group who were looking terrified. "If we hear evem one iota of information involving you people bullying Luna I WILL find you and give you far worse than he got!" He growled pointing down at the boy in the fetal position. "Cmon Gred."

"Right behind you Forge." Fred winked at the stunned Ravenclaws and they took Luna's hands and walked off.

Later Luna waded through the crowds of students cheering on the twins. Their blazing W shaped fireworks shined over head. She smiled dreamily as she watched them fly off into the sky. She almost regretted not going with them but they promised to keep in touch and visit her in Hogsmeade.


	7. Luna and Her Family

A/N: Hey yall. The plot is going to get a bit complicated so if you have any questions please ask me. The next chapter will explain Luna's fate a bit more and introduce the Rusalka culture as well as a quick run through of what happens between Fred and George and Luna in this version of the 6th book. I'm working on a drawing of the twins and Luna as well as a couple pictures of certain scenes in the story. They will all be done anime style. I expect to be done with most of them by Friday. If you're interested in seeing them please say so. I don't think fanfiction lets me post links (easily) if anyone has any ideas of how to get around that problem please tell me.

Chapter 7: Luna and her Family

Luna's fourth year concluded rather uneventfully. With the twin's threats to the Ravenclaws her things didn't go missing as often anymore. And a few Gryffindors, admiring Fred and George's gumption, decided that sticking up for their obviously close friend was a good idea. So along with their subtle protection every now and then Luna returned to Ottery St. Catchpole peacefully for the summer. The only obviously interesting event was the DA's invasion of the Ministry. Luna was amused by the jealousy the twins showed at having missed the opportunity to join them.

Ginny told Luna not long after the twins left that they had moved into the flat above their shop in Diagon Alley. Luna kept almost daily contact with them via owl, her owl Archimedes getting almost grumpy by the constant flying. She'd receive a letter from them by morning and send one out before lunch time for them to receive right before dinner. Her owl often spent the night at the shop rather than returning to the Owlery. The twins kept dropping hints about the fact that they had a guest bedroom available if she wanted to visit for awhile in the summer. When they got little response from her about her thoughts about it they changed tactics to suggesting she earn some spending money by working part time at the shop. Luna's father seemed to approve of the idea as long as she flooed straight there and came back before dark.

But today was a day off and she planned on spending some time with Ginny in the afternoon but first she had some private business. Luna skipped through the field up to the Burrow early in the morning. She smiled as she saw Mr. Weasley being fussed over by Mrs. Weasley who was attempting to straighten his tie while he fiddled with something in his hands. Luna stepped up to them, greeting them.

Luna observed what Mr. Weasley was playing with, it was a muggle puzzle, a rubik's cube. Luna smiled knowingly up at him as he grumbled under his breath. "I can't seem to figure it out dear. These colors and it turns so mysteriously I wonder what it is for…" Mr. Weasley said with wonder.

Mrs. Weasley sighed loudly, deciding to placate her husband. "Well…blue, green, red, white…element colors? Nooo couldn't be they can't do any magic with elements? Some sort of divination device perhaps?" she guessed. She smiled down at Luna. "Are you looking for Ginny dear? She is up in her room sleeping still I think." Luna shook her head, radish earrings swinging. "Oh! Left the dishes to themselves! Probably have the floor covered in suds those energetic plates." She walked off toward the kitchen.

"Sir it's a puzzle." Luna explained. Mr. Weasley looked down at her curiously. "They try to get all the colors on the same side. See how there are six colors and six sides?" Luna tapped the cube with her finger.

"Ohhh I see! Have you done this before…?" He asked. Luna nodded. "I'd love to see you solve it?" He asked hopefully. Luna took the cube from him and after studying it for a minute she swiftly solved the cube with about thirty turns. Mr. Weasley watched amazed as the cube quickly rectified itself in the blonde girl's hands. "Amazing!" he eyed the puzzle with amazement. Then pocketed it in his robes. "I'll have to figure it out at work while I'm waiting for another amulet shop to bust up…"

"May I ask you a favor Mr. Weasley?" asked Luna dreamily. "I'd like you to take me to the Ministry and help me get to the Department of Magical Research."

Mr. Weasley cocked his head curiously. "Why…whatever do you need to do there?"

"I have an appointment with a friend there. It is extremely important but my father had to go so he couldn't take me." Luna explained.

"Ok well that's not a problem at all! I believe that's the floor right above the Department of Mysteries. Come on! Don't want to be late!" Mr. Weasley stepped up to the fire place. After saying good bye to Molly and getting the floo powder they stepped inside and he spoke. "Ministry of Magic!"

Luna stepped out into the lobby at the Ministry and followed Mr. Weasley to the lift. When they arrived at the floor Mr. Weasley waved her off with a smile and she waved back. Luna's smile faded slowly and she turned to face the long hallway with doors lining the narrow corridor. The flying memos would approach a door and fly beneath it, expertly flattening to fit under. Most of the doors indicated only certain personnel could enter. Luna walked down the hallway not even bothering to glance at the doors she passed. She approached the door at the very end of the hallway marked "Data collection and Publishing." She entered and approached the tall willowish woman at the desk. The woman stood when she entered a look of extreme seriousness crossing her face.

"I'm surprised you came." She said bluntly, almost glaring at Luna who stared back unaffected by the cold treatment. "Your mother died because of this research and you now want to obtain it? I should just deny your claim and take you to the Wizengamout." The woman threatened, attempting to scare Luna off even though she knew that the will was clear. Luna was the rightful owner of the research. The person who had funded it was a private investor who left it to Luna's mother to do with as she pleased when he died and she in turn left it to Luna's father.

Luna was completely relaxed despite the fact that she had not truly gotten permission from her father to get the research from the Ministry. She held out her thin hand towards the woman. Luna held out her hand. "I'll take good care of it."

"What will you use it for?"

"Me and my father plan on clearing my mother's name. Nothing more." The woman slowly handed Luna a file.

"That is all that survived the explosion." She said resolutely. Luna nodded and turned to leave. "Your mother was my friend! D-Don't let the past repeat itself." Luna turned slightly to give her a smile.

Luna returned to the lobby at the Ministry and sent out a flying note for Mr. Weasley to tell him she'd gone home ahead of him. She flooed back on her own, clutching the folder to her chest.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Luna flooed into Weasley's Wizard Wheezes an hour before opening, she came in early to assist the twins in stocking up everything adequately. She smiled when she saw that neither of them was up yet. She skipped up stairs to their flat and barged into their room. She stared down dreamily at the two boys she'd fallen in love with. Both of them were lying in their separate twin beds. Fred lying on his back, his bare toned chest looking slender but masculine, George was on his stomach, the strong muscles of his back moving enticingly as he shifted in his sleep. She smiled and moved to straddle George's lower back, being careful not to stir him yet.

She began to rub circles into his back with her small cool hands. He mumbled in his sleep and sighed. She massaged his back and he groaned in pleasure.

"Well that's not fair." Fred said with a grin from his bed, his eyes cracked open watching Luna sooth his brother. George opened his own eyes and stuck his tongue out at his brother. Luna lay down on top of him, her small slender form contouring to his back. She drew light patterns on his back with her neat nails. George grinned, content to let her trace patterns all day.

"We have to open the shop now." Luna said softly, getting up and tugging on George's hand. She leaned over to kiss Fred and went down stairs. The twins threw on their burgundy robes and joined her down in the shop. Luna brought some breakfast from home for them that she had made. They ate while they stocked up the place. Verity came in for work a few minutes before opening time and they all went through the usual routine of greeting customers and ringing up items.

The day went by uneventfully, that is until an hour after lunch when an interesting customer stepped into the shop. He was a young man maybe a year or two older than the twins, with mousy brown hair and brown eyes. He looked rather plain in his gray robes except he was wearing dragon-hide gloves in the middle of summer which was odd. He stepped inside to examine the pygmy puff cage curiously. Luna smiled and stepped over to greet him.

"Hello sir. Do you need any help finding anything?" asked Luna politely. He turned to look at her and Luna did something very un-Luna like, she gasped in shock. "You!" She pointed at the man who stumbled in shock, looking thoroughly confused and paranoid. "You are Rolf Scamander!" Luna looked at him admiringly. "The up-incoming magical zoologist and grandson of THE Newt Scamander!"

By now Fred and George were looking over curiously. They noticed Luna's animated expression as she stared up at the brown haired boy and they frowned. "Looks like trouble." George grumbled under his breath, voicing the thoughts Fred was having.

"Uh hi.." Rolf blushed at the amount of attention he was receiving from the very beautiful shop girl. "Yeah that's me. May I ask your name miss…?"

Luna beamed. "Luna Lovegood." She reached her hand out to shake hands and it was suddenly the boy's turn to gasp in shock.

"OH! I am so sorry for not recognizing you!" Rolf suddenly went down on one knee, his face extremely red in embarrassment now. Luna looked down at him, her dreamy expression back. Her smile faded a bit at his behavior. "Your grandmother told me so much about you I should have realized it was you!" Luna's hands fisted at her sides. Luna sighed and waved him to stand up again. Everyone in the shop now watching curiously, wondering what would happen next.

"You've spoken to my grandmother." Luna stated simply.

"Yes I was in France with my grandfather and they were discussing a possible betrothal." He said with a blush. "My grandfather didn't believe at first that she was who she said she was but now that she's come back to England and has even convinced her father to step up and admit it. You've become quite the sensation actually." Rolf rambled on. Luna sighed and glanced briefly at the twins.

"I won't be able to marry you however Rolf."

"Oh! I know! I'm not worthy!" He bumbled nervously. It was rather amusing watching this guy flounder pathetically while Luna just stared on with an extremely calm look about her. "I last heard she was talking with the Malfoy family about it…" Luna sighed in annoyance.

"I won't be getting betrothed actually. My grandmother is just trying to make the best of her new found popularity." Luna said.

"Oh. Your grandmother said you would be attending her party next week. Will I get to see you there? I heard you like magical creatures." Rolf said hopefully.

"I believe I will be attending." Luna said vaguely. Fred and George had enough of watching Rolf gush over Luna.

"Hey Lu, could you pop over here for a second?" Fred called, waving her over. Luna walked over behind the counter only to be briskly kissed by Fred; George slid her hair out of the way so he could kiss the back of her neck and shoulders. "Mmm that made me feel better. Thanks Lu!" Fred smirked over at Rolf who was red in the face. Rolf called over to Luna that he had to go and quickly booked it.

Luna turned around and wrapped her arms around George's neck so she could kiss him too. "That wasn't very nice you two. I was talking to him."

"Well your mouth is going to be busy for awhile so it's all for the better anyways." George mumbled against her lips. Verity suddenly showed up and smacked the twins upside the heads with a rolled up Prophet.

"Cut that out you two! You will intimidate customers doing that stuff down here!" she growled in annoyance. The twins sighed and went back to work.

"Hey Luna what was that guy saying about your grandmother?" asked George.

Luna stilled. "Yeah I didn't even know you had a grandmother! I thought your dad was your last family." Fred said curiously.

"My grandmother and grandfather eloped to France when they were young. After grandfather died she wouldn't return because she was ashamed of my father who she saw as an embarrassment to her name. But after news of what I'd done at the Ministry has gotten to her there she's decided to return and name me the heiress for the family." Luna explained as she organized the shelves absently. "Kind of like the Weasley's curse when it comes to not having many girls, in my family the curse is only-children. It is very rare for any of the generations before my great-grandfathers to have any siblings. I'm an only child, as is my father, and grandmother. The only generation we know of that had more than one was my great grandfather who had two siblings. Though neither of those siblings had any children." Luna absently talked about her family history, the twins and Verity listened intently.

"And so your grandmother wants to betroth you to a pure blooded family. I didn't realize your family was so powerful, I thought the Lovegood family was kind of like our family, status wise." George said looking over at Fred.

"No the Lovegood name comes from my grandfather marrying my grandmother. She hates the name; she's come to even be ashamed of her deceased husband. Her maiden name holds the power." Luna sighed realizing she'd have to tell them sooner or later. "Her maiden name was Dumbledore." Her audience's eyes widened.

"Woah how can that be?" asked Fred.

"She was the only child by Aberforth Dumbledore and his first wife. She passed away not long after my grandmother, Agnes Dumbledore, was born. So that makes me Headmaster Dumbledore's great niece. The Dumbledore family inheritance would naturally fall to me it seems."

"woah…so you are like…loaded?" asked Verity.

"The Dumbledore line isn't much richer than any other of the major wizarding families. The main draw is the knowledge our family passes down. Professor Dumbledore has written me in his will to receive the secrets of the family. I've already been allowed to inherit the family owl."

"Family…owl…?" Fred thought for a minute. "That owl you always send us? That owl doesn't look so old."

"He's almost a millennia old." Luna said dreamily.

"Th-That old??"

Luna frowned. "You didn't learn in History about the origin of the Dumbledore family? It's rather famous really." Fred and George gave her the of-course-we-never-listened-in-history-face. "They say the reason that the Dumbledore family is blessed with extraordinary knowledge and powers is because the family descends directly from Merlin."

"Wait a minute. If you're from such a famous family why didn't you say something sooner? If those morons at school had known you were related to Dumbledore they would have left you alone." George said.

"I don't want people to fear me or treat me differently because I'm related to Dumbledore. Besides, up until recently no one would have believed me. Many people had forgotten that my grandmother had eloped with a chap named Lovegood so when my father moved back to England he promised my grandmother not to make his relationship to her public. Now that she wants to be my grandmother she is just now coming back and promoting the relationship we have to Dumbledore." Luna explained with a sigh.

Fred chuckled. "All this time we've been dating a celebrity." Verity rolled her eyes and went to greet a customer that had just come in.

"Speaking of which I wanted to ask you guys." Luna looked up at the twins. "My grandmother has a party next week. It's sort of a party to welcome herself back to England. She said she wants to meet my "boyfriend" so…"

"When is it?"

"Next Friday."

"We'll go!" They said together with dual grins. Luna smiled and hugged them.

"So you know…my grandmother won't approve of you guys."

"Ah that's ok! You'll just have to apologize for your grandmother's disapproval of us by having loads of makeup sex!" Fred said with a grin. Verity threw the nearest box of skiving snacks she could find at him.

"Stop talking like that Mr. Weasley! Next time I won't miss."

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Luna sighed. Her mind was filled so many dilemmas. She came to the conclusion awhile back that she was in love with both Fred and George. She sometimes mulled over the question of who she loved more but it was so difficult to decide. She could tell them apart better than anyone so it wasn't a question of being unable to choose in that respect. She loved them for different reasons. But there were times when she got a feeling, when George held her. She could sense that their souls were in sync with each other. But the thought of hurting Fred constantly tickled the back of her mind.

However those weren't her only problems. Her grandmother was trying to betroth her. Luna knew that she didn't have much time left; her grandmother knew as well and was trying to help her. Luna couldn't bare the thought of being with anyone but the twins though. She had decided to refuse any offers of marriage. Even if things between her and George and Fred never changed, she could live happily for the rest of her life, unmarried with no children. She just had to convince the twins to give up on her. She was a lost cause. It pained her that she had to live what was left of her shortened life with the knowledge that she was just holding them back. Luna knew her fate; she would die young like her mother. She didn't want the twins to suffer like her father did.

"Hey, you ok Lu?" asked George in concern. Instead of Luna's dreamy expression there was one of deep concentration and worry. Fred stood slightly behind George, they were both dressed sharp in their black tux like dress robes. Luna smiled wistfully.

"Yes. Thank you for asking." Luna proceeded to stare off at the other party guests who were all mingling, some would occasionally glance her way curiously. Fred and George each took one of her arms and grinned down at her.

"You look lovely Lu." Fred said admiring the way her light blue dress robes fit her. Luna smiled up at him and leaned up to kiss his cheek. She turned to George and leaned up to kiss him too but he snuck a kiss on the lips mischievously.

"Ahem!" coughed a woman behind them pointedly. They turned around to face her. It was Luna's grandmother, Agnes Dumbledore. She was wearing dark green robes, her silver hair up in a tight bun on top of her head. Her face was worn and wrinkled with age. She had the look of someone who once had large kind eyes but they were now slit with a look of disappointment in them. Her thin but long fingers knitted together in front of her as she looked down and studied the twins. She seemed to scowl distastefully at their long red hair that went to their shoulders. "So…which of these…boys is your boyfriend?" she enquired.

Luna tightened her hold on their arms and they squeezed her hands back in reassurance. "We both are!" Fred said in purposefully loud way. Luna and George's faces reddened a bit. Luna nodded meekly.

"I see. Well then it is a relief that I was able to convince the Malfoy family to take you in spite of this indiscretion." She said briskly, turning away and looking around for Lucius Malfoy.

Luna released Fred's hand and reached out to grab the back of her grandmother's robes. "No!" Agnes turned and gave her a critical look. "I don't want to marry him, or anyone." George felt Luna's hand shake in his.

Agnes Dumbledore-Lovegood glared down at her granddaughter. "You want the family to end with you? Because of your father's stupid mistake?!"

"I am not a 'stupid mistake!'" Luna looked shaken.

"Of course I don't mean you. You have talent unlike Xenophilius. You have potential! It isn't your fault he married that-that THING!"

"My mother was not a THING!" Luna did something extremely un-Luna like. She cried and fell to her knees in front of her grandmother. Her bow was so extremely low, her hands on the floor in front of her, shaking. "Please grandmother. Please let me just live my life the way I want. I will take on the Dumbledore family and I will try my best with baring children. But on my terms, please…" Agnes was now glaring at the twins, being unable to look down at her granddaughter begging at her feet.

"How cruel of these two. To deprive you of a happy marriage."

"I will never burden anyone with that pain." Luna said with sudden determination.

Agnes' eyes softened. "But we don't know for sure. You might live—."

"I can never live normally." Luna stood weakly. She let George embrace her and she buried her face in his chest. She was feeling the embarrassment from the guests watching the scene. "Let's go home." She whispered into his robes. The twins apparated with Luna out of the party and to the shop flat. She moved to lie down on George's bed.

Fred and George sat on Fred's bed, watching her. She knew they were burning to ask her what was going on. She felt ashamed at having hid something so important from them. "Lu…what happened back there? What was she talking about?"

"She is scared I won't produce any heirs before I die."

"Pfft! You're young! You have plenty of time!" Luna sighed at Fred's words.

"This will be difficult to explain. May I show you guys tomorrow?" asked Luna. The twins agreed and George sidled up in the bed next to her, holding her. "I told my father I'd be staying at grandmother's mansion. Is it ok if I stay here instead?" Fred and George grunted in approval as they drifted off to sleep. Fred curled up in his bed, George holding Luna closely.

Luna stared into the darkness of the room, her eyes tearing up. "I don't want to die…" she whispered.


End file.
